Jail Birds
by Hufflepuffection
Summary: Amy and Rory have an interesting morning as they visit their friends in the slammer. (One shot based on "The Fish and the Doctor")


It had only been yesterday Amy and Rory Williams had been once again dropped off by their friend and protector, the Doctor, the mad man with a box.

Another grand adventure for them all, saving yet another spaceship, freeing hundreds of dinosaurs all under the course of about 2 hours.

It wasn't unnatural for the Doctor to call once in a while, but never so early, that is the day after, at 9 in the morning.

The Williams had only finished making breakfast when Amy hung up the phone. Rory was confused at the mixed look of exasperation and humor on his wife's face.

"The Doctor?" he asked, setting down his coffee.

Amy rubbed her hands over her eyes before resting her head on them. "Yep. Oh, you won't believe this", she said. As soon as she said that, she grabbed the car keys and the two of them jumped into their car and drove toward the local police station.

An hour later, they arrived and immediately entered the busy building filled with people, where they were greeted by the mixed scents of doughnuts and ink.

Rory reached the front counter, attempting to speak to the woman who was preoccupied with filling out her remaining paperwork. "Yes, we're here for the accused psychopath."

Amy wasn't sure she heard right. "Psychopath?"

"Relax, it'll speed things up if we get straight to the point", he whispered, turning back to the elderly woman. "He was brought in, say, two hours ago."

The woman shook her head, and pointed to an officer standing next to the desk.

Rory shook his in turn. "We're here to bail him out, he's a friend of ours."

The officer merely nodded, pointed one finger, meaning they'd have to wait as he went in the back where the temporary criminals were held. It didn't take long for him to return to the lobby and motion for the couple to follow him.

After walking down multiple hallways, the officer opened a door, stepped aside and let Amy and Rory through. He gave them a moment, and shut the door.

As they stared at the man wearing his classic bow tie, smiling at them, they jumped as an 8 year old girl burst into the room, hugging them both.

"Hi Amy! Hi Rory! Long time no see!", she exclaimed, smiling at them.

"Grace, you just saw us yesterday, literally", said Amy, noticing the kid was wearing her old dark red tee shirt and black shorts, she still seemed to refuse wearing shoes, though.

"True. But it felt like it took forever! Did you know this place was called a, a." Grace struggled to remember the word. "A jail! That's it! A lot of people look miserable in here, but I don't see why!", she said, gleefully.

Amy and Rory looked at each other. They knew Grace had to get used to being human, especially since on their last adventure, they had encountered her as a fish. She was still oblivious to the fact she needed to learn to think before she talked.

"Okay, so, Doctor? What happened?", asked Rory.

The Doctor was leaning against the bars, continually smiling at his friends. "Well", he said, as he reaccounted the last moments before he was in a cell.

 _At seven o'clock, the Doctor had landed the Tardis inside of an alleyway, next to a museum. He had intented to show his new companion some simple artwork before he showed her the wonders of the galaxy. And what better way to start off an educational day than spending the entire day at a museum filled with artwork and the history of man._

 _He figured what she needed was to learn modern facts rather than start with aliens and quite frankly, he was too tired to show her everything for himself._

 _He took pride as she stared amazed at everything she saw, from the different types of people, to just how blue the sky was and how clean everything smelled. It didn't bother him when she continued to ask what things like grass or houses were, etc. The Doctor had to laugh at the few minutes that Grace had spotted a cat and froze out of fear, not quite sure why she was afraid of the animal. Instinct, she supposed._

 _Skipping next to the Doctor, Grace, once in a while had to stop and stare at her legs. Still grateful she was now a human, she thought this was all a dream. "You know, I never thought there was anything bigger than my home. But now that I see it, I don't think I want to go back. At least not for awhile."_

 _"Oh there's plenty of time, trust me. We have all the time in the world", said the Doctor as the two of them reached the museum entrance, and made it to the front desk. "Yes, hello! One adult and one child", he said to the young lady working the counter._

 _"It's an early father's day special you know", she said, smiling down at Grace. "Is this your father, sweetie?"_

 _Grace returned the smile and shook her head. "No. He's the Doctor. I only met him yesterday, but he's my best friend!"_

 _The lady's smile seemed to falter. "Oh, well, are your parents here?"_

 _"No, my parents don't know where I am, actually", she said._

 _"And how did you get here with him?" said the lady, obviously concerned now._

 _Grace proceeded to tell, while both her and the Doctor were clueless as to how this looked. "Oh, he told me he'd show me the world in his machine. So, I went with him and now we're here. Quite an adventure really", she finished, as she went back to looking around the lobby._

 _The woman cringed, facing the Doctor. "So, you've never seen this child in your life?"_

 _"Oh no, only met her yesterday, but we get along quite well! Of course, this wasn't planned, a bit of a in the moment kind of thing!", said the Doctor calmly._

 _The lady nodded. "Would you excuse me for a minute", she said solemnly, rushing over to the phone._

 _A few minutes later, three security officers had run full speed at the Doctor and shoved him to the ground. One of them had grabbed his hands and put him in handcuffs._

 _The Doctor squirmed to move his face off the ground, the least he could manage was talking between his gritted teeth. "A bit of a misunderstanding, gentlemen?"_

Finishing his story, the Doctor shrugged. "And now here we are. Pity really, spending the morning in here, but I suppose that's why they call it "winging it."

Amy shook her head. "That's not why."

"Oh what do you know, ya big Ging", said the Doctor.

Grace had sat of the floor, with her legs crossed. "Well, look on the bright side. At least I learned one thing today."

"What's that, little one?" asked the Doctor.

"I learned that jails can be fun, too. As long as you bring toys, like these things!", she said, playing with a spare pair of handcuffs.

Amy shrugged. "Call me crazy, Doctor, but I think instead of you showing her the universe, she should be somewhere learning something useful."

The Doctor leaned deeper into the bars. "Meaning?"

"She should go to school."

Grace stopped playing with the cuffs and looked at Amy, confused. "What's school?"

* * *

Let me know what you guys think :)


End file.
